Five Past Six
by RiYuYami
Summary: Ludwig gets upset when he notices that his big brother hasn't returned from work yet. Kid!Ludwig and big brother!Gilbert AU story


Just something I wanted to write, I was in a little-Ludwig/ big-Gilbert mood.

Summery: Ludwig gets upset when he notices that his big brother hasn't returned from work yet.

Warning: mild cussing, slight Germancest if you look at it like that (I just see brotherly fluff which is rather odd for me to write when it comes to these two…)

I own nothing except the plot

NOTE! I was originally going to make it so that they were under middle class, but I felt that higher middle class would be a bit better, just so I could have Gilbert in a suit, it's a bit of a kink I have for the guy. Oh, and the clock they own is based on the German Grandfather clock located in my living room. Man, that thing was expensive and my mom freaks when it's bumped (but I don't blame her!).

Also, when I mention that Gilbert works from eight to eighteen, it means eight AM to six PM, the Germans use military time, or twenty-four hour time. Same with Italians, since I said Lovino works from twelve to twenty-one, which is twelve to nine.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Five Past Six**

**One-shot**

**

* * *

**

The old German grandfather clock struck six, the chimes going off and small little figures twirled with their partners over the clock face surrounded by lovely images of European attractions, mostly German ones.

Ludwig turned from where he sat at the dining room table to see the time and then got up, walking to the front door to unlock it. Bruder was home and would always get pissed at Ludwig if he forgot to unlock the door. The young blond stood back, hands behind him, waiting for the door to open.

He frowned when he did not hear the normal sound of Gilbert's car coming to a halt in the driveway and the usual string of violent German words that followed, being yelled into a cell phone.

Something's wrong, it was six… no, a minute past six and Gilbert wasn't home. He always came home at six, no matter what, but if something were to come up then he would phone Ludwig ahead of time.

Three minutes have passed since he unlocked the door, where was Bruder? Ludwig fidgeted a little, not really happy about this, where was he?

Four minutes now and he was getting into his worried state, which was never good.

Five minutes past six and he was now officially, very worried about his big brother.

"Bruder…" He bit his lip and went over to the table where he left his cell phone, dialing a very familiar number.

Ludwig held his cell phone to his ear, and smiled a little when he heard something.

"_Hey, this is Gilbert-!"_

"Bruder!" The blond smiled but the smile faltered soon after it formed.

"_-sorry I can't come to the phone now, too busy either being awesome or I'm away-!"_ Ludwig frowned and hung up; it was his brother's voice mail. Gilbert always answered the phone when Ludwig called, even during a meeting.

The thirteen year old looked at the phone before putting it down on the table, it would be pointless to try again, if Gilbert didn't answer once then he wasn't going to again, he'd just call back when he would check his phone.

…

Hopefully that would be soon.

Ludwig hated this, being alone in the house after six was so uncommon for him. Sure his dogs were here with him and Gilbert's little yellow bird (what species was that blasted thing anyway?) but it wasn't the same. He liked being around his big brother at this time since they never really got to spend a lot of time together due to Gilbert working and him being in school.

He didn't want to be alone in the house, especially because a storm was coming from what he saw on the news; he hated storms, bad things usually occurred when there were storms from what he theorized.

Moving from the table, Ludwig decided that he might as well start some dinner, that way it would take his mind off of things and it would be ready for Gilbert.

* * *

6:45, dinner was made but still no Gilbert. Ludwig didn't want to eat, not until his brother came home, Bruder would be mad if Ludwig ate before him.

But he was hungry… maybe he could have a little snack, something that was light and would tie him over until Bruder came home?

Ludwig found a Kinder chocolate in the fridge and ate that.

* * *

7:14, still no Gilbert. The storm was starting, but was in the distance so Ludwig wasn't too nervous, except that he really hoped it wasn't anywhere near where Gilbert was…

* * *

8:27, Ludwig had bathed and still there is no sign of Bruder, he got on the computer to chat with Feliciano about this, the Italian did not understand why Ludwig was so worked up about this and said that sometimes big brothers work late.

It didn't really help Ludwig, Feliciano's brother Lovino worked late all the times because it was in his job; Gilbert worked from eight to eighteen, not twelve to twenty-one like the older Italian.

Speaking to Feliciano seemed pointless, but that was normal anyway.

* * *

9:51 was when Ludwig started to get the urge to cry, the storm had gotten to his area and there was still no sign of Bruder. Sure Ludwig was more mature then all the other children in his grade, and the ones above his own as well, but he was still a kid and still feared some things, like thunderstorms and whatever that crazy British kid makes in cooking class.

A loud sound alerted Ludwig from his bed and he ran into Gilbert's room, diving under the already messed up sheets, clutching a pillow close to his chest and trying very hard to fight back his tears to try and get some sleep.

The last sounds he heard was the hard rain, low rumble of thunder and Gilbert's little bird giving off a small 'peep' sound.

* * *

It wasn't until 10:28 that Gilbert finally came home, finding the door locked which meant he had to dig into his pocket for his house key. "Fuck Ivan! This deal is just too damn stupid! I am not making this investment, make some changes to it and then I'll see if I'm against it or not, now I'm fuckin' tired and want to sleep, Guten Nacht!"

The albino closed his cell phone for work and finally got the door open, alerting Blackie who had been sleeping nearby. "Hey Blackie, it's just me, go back to sleep." Gilbert smiled at the dog in the darkness of the room, the only light coming from the front porch light that streamed through the window blinds.

Giving the dog a pat on the head, Gilbert removed his soaked jacket and tie, tossing them on the back of a chair as he turned on the lights before entering the kitchen. He wanted a beer so badly, and boy was he happy to see one right there in the fridge, just waiting for him! But his eyes landed on something near his precious brew of hops and grains.

It was a plate of delicious looking food, carefully wrapped in plastic wrap. Actually, there were two of them, sitting side by side.

Then Gilbert remembered the main reason why he was pissed, it wasn't the deal with a fuckin' Russian who didn't bother to speak German, it wasn't the storm that caused the streets to flood and for him to drive at the ACTUAL speed limit rather then over it like he normally did, and it wasn't the fact that the only thing he ate this evening was a bag of Smarties he stole from the new intern from Latvia.

No, it was the fact that he had left Ludwig all alone in the house, without so much as a phone call!

"Scheiße!" He exclaimed and slammed the fridge door shut. He ran over to his messenger bag from work, digging around and finding his non-work cell phone. One missed call, from West.

"Ah man… totally not awesome Gilbert…" He glared at the phone and closed it, hearing the storm still going outside. "Damn and it's a fuckin' storm tonight to!" Gilbert marched up the stairs and looked inside of Ludwig's room, always clean and in order.

He found that the bed was empty, making Gilbert blink and start to panic. But that stopped when he heard a loud roar of thunder and a yelp, coming from his room. Entering his own mess of a room, Gilbert found a moving lump in his blankets.

"West, you awake?" A second later the comforter was removed and he was looking into the face of a crying Ludwig, the equivalent of a kicked and abused puppy (or baby chick) in the eyes of Gilbert. "Oh Gott…" He felt like kicking himself, he made West cry…

Ludwig looked at him, trying to wipe at the tears on his face. "B-bruder, where were you…?"

"Sorry West, I had a lot of meetings today and couldn't call you. And then there was the traffic and… shit, my excuses are useless and totally un-awesome." Gilbert frowned and rubbed the back of his head, letting out an annoyed growl that was aimed at himself and not Ludwig. Kicking off his shoes and watching them fly somewhere into his room, Gilbert walked over and dropped on the bed next to Ludwig.

Gilbert sighed, resting his head on his hand, looking at the still upset face of his dear little brother. "Are you mad at me for coming home late?" He asked.

"N-no… you just had me really worried. I thought something bad happened… like in this video they showed us in class once, I didn't like it…" Ludwig mumbled. Gilbert looked at him before lifting him up and sitting him down in his lap, surprising Ludwig. "Ah-! Bruder?"

He didn't get to say much else when Gilbert told him to keep quiet before he was hugged by the older man. Ludwig blushed at the actions; this was weird for his older brother to do. Sure he did give him the occasional hug and whatnot, but it was still unusual. "Bruder?" Ludwig asked softly.

"Gott, I'm sorry, I know you hate this kinda weather and being alone! I got so busy today and completely forgot about you, which is just stupid in the first place and-!" Gilbert's ramblings were put to a halt when Ludwig kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're home." Ludwig spoke with a small smile on his face, pretty much telling Gilbert that he was off the hook for having him worried like this. Well… at least for now, most likely when their Austrian friend Roderick finds out, Gilbert will be getting an earful from him and a frying pan to the face by Roderick's wife, Elizabeta.

Gilbert blinked and raised an eyebrow at this but he smirked. "Awesome! Now, you need to get some sleep, you still have school tomorrow." He chuckled, ruffling his little west's hair.

"Bruder you need to sleep as well, it's late and you look tired!" Ludwig informed him. The albino brother made a face and sighed.

"I will get to sleep once I've eaten something. Speaking of that, did you eat at all this evening?" He frowned when Ludwig shrugged.

"I ate a chocolate bar; I didn't eat dinner because I was waiting for you to eat with me…" He mumbled a bit, looking down. Gilbert frowned a little before standing up and placing Ludwig down, looking down at the smaller boy.

"Then let's go and eat dinner, you need some food."

"I do not!" But the small growl of Ludwig's stomach proved him wrong. So the two brothers decided to heat up their dinner and eat together. Gilbert drank his beer as Ludwig told him what happened in school like they normally did when they ate dinner.

Once they finished eating, Gilbert took Ludwig upstairs and was about to place Ludwig into the boy's room, but decided against it when Ludwig yelped at a sudden flash of lighting and the roar of thunder. Well, one night together in Gilbert's bed would be okay; the albino thought as he walked into his own room and placed his brother on his bed. Stripping down to his boxers and tank top, Gilbert got into his bed and started to doze off, but was awake enough to hear Ludwig mumble something.

"Guten nacht bruder…" Ludwig said before falling asleep. Gilbert smirked a bit and just pulled Ludwig close.

"Guten nacht West…" He mumbled into golden hair before sleeping.

END

* * *

I wrote something cute for Germancest… maybe I should go write something dirty later.

…

Nah, I'll just let my blood sugar go through the roof because I wrote this.

I hope you guys enjoy this, it's just something simple.

Please review.


End file.
